Oremos a la luna
by Ivorosy
Summary: La chica levantó la vista hacia los oscuros cielos. Era verdad, la hermosa luna llena brillaba y alumbraba a su alrededor. Ver aquella maravilla sólo le hicieron sonreír por todo lo que había estado diciéndose. Quizás, estuviera él observando también.— ¿Te vas de nuevo, te vas de nuevo, vagabundo?


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya saben, son sacados del manga de Takehiko Inoue. Es un one-shot, lo que significa, capítulo único.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC). Posibles spoiler, basados en los capítulos 220 (más o menos) en adelante.

**GENERÓ: **Romance, Tragedia y Drama.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

_._

_**Oremos a la luna**_

_**.**_

* * *

Otsū, estaba ensimismada. Prestando poco y nada de atención a los kilómetros que habían andando desde el templo en Kioto hasta el castillo Yagyū. Ahora, en medio de quien sabe donde, junto con su muy joven compañero de viaje, quién jugueteaba de acá para allá, explorando la zona. Se mantenía en un estado que ella misma se entendía.

Después de la muerte del gran maestro Sekishusai, aquel buen viejo hombre que la había acogido en su hogar, muriera; muchos, incluyendo el nieto del mismo, le propusieron quedarse. Oferta bastante tentadora. Al fin, un lugar donde establecerse, donde poder tener una vida, un techo; la gente le conocía y eran tan afables y cálidas con ella. ¿Qué hay de Jōtarō? Podría desarrollarse y crecer como todo niño normal, sin tener que vagabundear ni limosnear por más comida u hospedaje. Definitivamente, no considerar la idea, era de locos.

Entonces ¿Por qué habiendo tantos beneficios, ambos, mujer y niño dudaron tanto en la oferta? Por un simple factor o mejor dicho, por aquel hombre, llamado por ellos "maestro" y "Takezo". Si, por ese sencillo hecho.

Otsū, tomó la decisión de seguirlo, no importándole nada ni nadie más. Pero a veces, ella misma se decía ¿Y para qué? ¿Con que propósito? Bien sabía que Takezo sólo le interesaba una cosa: La espada.

No lo entendía, verdaderamente no lo comprendía; el porqué los hombres se obsesionaban tanto por aquella arma. Lo intentaba, en serio lo hacía, pero al final llegaba a la misma idea con la que había comenzado. Aunque, de una cosa sí que estaba más que segura y era que a Takezo le apasionaba. Lo mantenía vivo, con fuerza, le daba una razón de ser, pensar y existir. Vaya, no por nada lo observaba cuando eran pequeños; como ese pequeño niño corría de un lado a otro con su trozo largo de madera, corriendo, saltando y pasando las horas perdido en ello. Claro que lo notaba y por supuesto, nunca le reprochó nada. Si eso lo mantenía con _vida. _Con eso era todo para que ella sólo se delimitara a ser una espectadora.

Mismas razones, por las cuales siempre se contenía y mantenía su distancia. Siempre a sus espaldas. Aguardando, paciente, deseando que por solamente unos momentos le notará y le mirará; Sí, el momento indicado, en el que finalmente él le prestaría un poco de atención, sintiendo su presencia. Y cuando eso pasará, deseaba ser con toda su alma más valerosa, lo suficiente como para no volverse a esconder tras una roca, como la otra vez.

Pero todavía seguía siendo un tanto cobarde en ese aspecto. O quizá, todavía no era el momento. Como esa vez, cuando peleó contra el líder de Yoshioka; Denshichiro. Tuvo oportunidad de contemplarlo e igualmente tuvo la suerte de que este se percatara de su existencia; se contuvo, a pesar de las ganas desbordantes de correr a su dirección y atraparlo en un abrazo, y sólo, se delimito a sonreírle amablemente, nostálgica, a lo lejos.

Nuevamente marchó, por supuesto, de nuevo lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con mi maestro? —interpeló esa vez Jōtarō

Otsū no supo con acierto que contestarle.

—Así está bien…Por ahora.

.

Y luego, probablemente la suerte estaba de su lado ¿Otra vez? ¿En verdad le llamaría suerte? No sabía. En ese entonces, cuando vio a Takezo postrado, herido y en cama; le importo un bledo que Matahachi estuviera allí también, ni siquiera le reconoció a primera vista; tenía sólo ojos para él, para aquel hombre. ¿Se podía acaso estar experimentando una oleada de sentimientos, todos, en un mismo tiempo? Pues ella lo hacía, era tanto, que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

Ah, era cierto. La espada no solamente hacía vivir, sino que también te hacía morir. ¿Era posible que esas dos palabras pudieran coexistir? Al parecer, si. El sable también lo estaba acabando, y ella lo sabía. Seguía sin comprender muchas cosas, aún.

No importaba mucho las preguntas que tuviera o los dilemas que la atormentaran. Podía estar con él, siquiera un breve tiempo, podía verlo, tocarlo, contemplarlo, estar a su lado mientras sus heridas sanaban y cerraban. Completamente distraía admirándolo; estando así, era como si el tiempo no corriera, podría pasar toda una eternidad allí y no se cansaría.

Ahora, viéndolo con más atención, tan acabado, tan lastimado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía tan obsesionado con su espada, por qué ese afán de querer pelear y salir lesionado? ¿Por qué arriesgar tan imprudentemente la vida? ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que si él morirá, ella penaría por lo que le quedara de subsistencia?

Le rasgaba el corazón verlo en aquel estado, la espada no sólo lo hacía verlo más vivo y fuerte, sino que también de igual forma podía hacerlo ver inerte y moribundo. Era doloroso apreciarlo así.

.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si Musashi no pudiera volver a usar la espada?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso hablaba en serio Takuan? ¿Qué pasaría? No tenía ni la menor idea en ese instante, porque, le era imposible imaginar a Takezo sin vivir más por su querido sable.

—Otsū, Musashi ya no puede vivir más por la espada.

¡No, eso era imposible! Definitivamente lo era, no podía ser, no lo podía.

.

Una vez más calmada, la mujer se había planteado una pregunta, una que siempre le causo cierto pesar ante la respuesta que podría salir de sus labios. Fue a donde él, con la excusa de cubrirlo con más cobijas dado el frío que azotaba. Extendió y acobijo bien, le admiró nuevamente, habló para sus adentros con respecto a lo conversado recientemente con el monje.

— _¿Hay un final para ese camino?_

Se metió entre sus sabanas, se acurrucó muy cerca.

— _Y si lo hay ¿Hay algo más allá de él?_

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía estar así con Musashi. Sintiendo su cuerpo, brindándose un poco de calor corporal mutuo, respirando el aroma natural que desprendía, su tan peculiar olor; con el cual llenaba cada inhalación que daba y que le hacía sentir una verdadera paz cada que exhalaba. Bajo las cobijas, rodeo su brazo con los suyos, en un inocente y cariñoso gesto; para así sentir aún más cercanía de la que ya experimentaba. Jamás se sintió tan tranquila como en aquel instante. Pero por mala costumbre, tendría que arruinar el momento, divagando en aquellas dichosas respuestas.

¿Un final? ¿Preguntar por el final? ¡Vaya, como temía la réplica! Porqué, muy en el fondo, sabía cuál podría ser…Así que mejor, era dejarlo allí. Son de aquellas preguntas, que jamás deberían ser siquiera mencionadas.

Rió torpemente.

—Perdóname—expresó Otsū, ni ella misma sabiendo si se refería a lo del cuestionamiento o el haber invadido su espacio personal tan cínicamente_—. ¿Nunca debería preguntar sobre el final, cierto?_

.

Entonces entró Matahachi, tan inoportuno como siempre. Que va, su aspecto era tan lamentable que a la mujer casi le daba un poco de lástima. Pero bueno, lo que le provocaba más terror era ser descubierta por ese sonso; escondida nuevamente bajo las cobijas en el amparo del cuerpo de Takezo como escudo, fue que escuchó el discursillo del hombre, en el cual destacó:

—Te voy a decir esto mientras estés dormido, Otsū te ama.

¿Qué? ¿Pero que diantres decía ese inútil de Matahachi? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir este tipo de cosas? Era vergonzoso y acongojante…Más por el hecho de ser _verdad_. Así lo era, aunque se lo negara y evitara tan simples palabras, ella lo amaba.

—Pero ella, está acostumbrada a no conseguir lo que quiere…

Algo turbó el pecho de la chica.

—Intimidad, una amorosa familia, ella siempre termina riéndose, por eso…solamente te observa de lejos.

Otro pinchazo a su corazón, más fuerte y punzante, haciéndole humedecer las retinas.

—Desde niña, siempre ha visto tú espalda alejarse… ¡Musashi, llévate a Otsū contigo!

La mujer quedó maravillada…Matahachi, sí que era un tontuelo, pero uno al cual seguía apreciando, a pesar de todo. Todo aquello, sólo hiso destapar verdades que había estado eludiendo.

.

—Dime Otsū… ¿Eres feliz?

Otra vez Jōtarō con sus cuestiones. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Uno de tus sueños se ha hecho realidad—afirmó el niño tan seguro que Otsū pudo saber a qué se refería.

.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué estás tan contenta?!

Gritoneaba Jōtarō con más esmeró y a la vez más enojado. ¿Contenta? ¿Por qué debería estar contenta? ¡Takezo estaba herido y seguramente ya no volvería a sanar completamente de la pierna! ¡Eso no era para estar contenta!

— ¡No es así!

¡Pero claro que no! Jamás estaría feliz por tener que ver a Takezo herido de por vida. A no ser de que, por esa lesión, por fin pudiera estarse quieto y así ella podría estar con él…Tal vez y cabía la diminuta posibilidad.

—Luces muy feliz, sabías. Has estado zumbado de forma indiferente estos días.

— ¡¿Zumbando?! ¡Para nada!

¡Mentiras y más mentiras! No, ella no canturreaba de allí para allá por el sólo motivo de imaginarse una vida junto a su querido Takezo.

— ¡Andas por allí tarareando!

— ¡Eso no es cierto no mientas!

¡Que no! No se imaginaba ella y él viviendo en una provincia en una modesta chocita, los dos tranquilos, solos y en armonía; disfrutando de las mañanas, las tardes y las noches; haciéndose compañía mutua, en donde ella le hiciera la comida, le atendiera y más aparte se ganaran la vida trabajando sembrando cualquier cosa.

—Es genial ¿No? ¡El maestro ha dejado su espada! Él ya no puede caminar, así que supongo que tú te encargarás de cuidarlo—gritó el niño más indignado —.Bueno, ahora la espada que tanto odias se ha ido ¡No es eso genial!

¿La espada? ¡Esa cosa, esa bendita cosa! ¿Qué ahora la odiaba? Más bien, la espada la odiaba a ella y no ella a eso.

— ¿Por qué asumes esas cosas? ¡Yo no la odio!

¡Verdad! Eso sí que lo era. Aunque esa cosa sólo causara muerte, imprudencias y desdichas…Aún con todo, no podía odiarla, no odiaría algo que _él_ amaba con tanto anhelo.

—Tú la odias, lo sé.

—Estás en un error.

—No lo estoy

— ¡Idiota!...¡Yo nunca haría algo…Como odiar la espada de alguien…A quien yo quiero!...No la odio. Es sólo que…No lo entiendo.

Ya, sólo era eso. No era odio sino más bien ignorancia a lo que él tanto amaba y se esmeraba. Por eso, también le era tan difícil aceptar aquello a lo que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Qué más daba si lo confesaba, era verdad, ¿Y acaso tenía algo de malo que ella también tuviera sus propios deseos y anhelos?

—Tienes razón, sabes. Quiero vivir con Takezo, nosotros dos, pacíficamente…—oh, por piedad, ya no lo resistía más…Guardar con tanto ahínco sus sueños, su sueños junto a ese hombre—Felizmente…

Rompió en llanto…Y, finalmente Jōtarō guardó silencio.

.

No le sorprendió en cuanto se entero que Takezo había huido. Fue tan vivas, feliz y despreocupada a verle de nuevo a aquella pequeña prisión. Le había traído un poco de comida de "contrabando". Takuan le dio la noticia.

—_¿Te vas de nuevo, te vas de nuevo, vagabundo? _

Estaba de más mencionar que un gran vacío y pesar se hiso paso en su corazón. Su sonrisa desapareció y colocó expresión dolida. Vamos, que ya estaba al tanto que Takezo no dejaría su camino, no tan fácilmente. Pero, una diminuta esperanza, tan diminuta había hecho ilusiones que sencillamente, eran más que lejanas, pero tan ilusorias como para hacerla soñar con ello.

Una imagen se le formo en la mente. Una de él caminando hacia adelante y de nuevo, miraba esa gran espalda alejarse entre el bosque. Agachó la cabeza, Takuan le consoló posando una gentil mano sobre su fino dorso.

— ¿Sabes hacia donde se fue?

Takuan abrió los ojos maravillado por breves segundos, luego colocó cara afable.

—No lo sé con exactitud…Pero, tengo el presentimiento que fue hacia rumbos de Yagyū —Otsū, no dijo nada, se quedo cabizbaja con una pequeñísima sonrisita pintando sus labios—.¿Piensas seguirlo?

Otsū asintió.

—Ya veo. Entonces, necesitaran comida para el viaje…

—Gracias.

.

Entonces…Allí estaba de nuevo. Meditando en la acogedora noche, con las estrellas sobre ambos. Otsū se volvía a preguntar sobre eso de su viaje, siguiendo a ese hombre.

"_¿Y para qué? ¿Con que propósito?" _

Soltó una risa burlona. ¿Y qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba que no ganara nada con perseguirlo? ¡Y un demonio! Ella lo amaba…La felicidad cada que lo veía era indescriptible, además, en su estado actual de ambos, era mejor así. No importaba la distancia o el tiempo separados, había una conexión, una conexión que solamente y probablemente ellos dos entendieran. Sí, tal vez el día de poder estar juntos y vivir el uno con el otro, nunca llegara…Pero ¿Eso que importaba? El fuerte lazo que compartían era lo que valía después de todo. Uno muy profundo e irrompible.

El chillido emocionado de Jōtarō provocó que la mujer volviera en sí.

— ¡Es luna llena, Otsū!

La chica levantó la vista hacia los oscuros cielos. Era verdad, la hermosa luna llena brillaba y alumbraba a su alrededor. Ver aquella maravilla sólo le hizo sonreír por todo lo que había estado diciéndose. Ver a la luna así, le hacía sentir que no muy lejos, miles y miles de personas harían igual al levantar la mirada y apreciar tan espectacular luna. Quizás, entre esas miles, _estuviera él observando también. _

—Apresúrate. Oremos—dijo el niño inquieto, juntando ambas manos y cerrando los ojos fuerte, fuertemente. De verdad que lo hacía en serio y desde el alma—.Por favor, hazme fuerte como mi maestro.

Otsū, junto sus manos igualmente, sin despojar la vista de la luna, con una sonrisa serena y la mirada llena de tranquilidad y esperanza, sólo tenía en mente a una persona. Exclusivamente, sólo pensando en esa persona:

—_Takezo. _


End file.
